ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Seeks Help
Lucy Seeks Help is the sixth episode of Season 7 of the American adult animated series Peanuts. It aired on Fox on July 3, 2003. Plot In a film noir themed episode, after a huge (off-screen) argument with Linus, Lucy realizes how cruel she can be to her brother, Snoopy, Charlie and Sally, and was tried to help something out for Linus, but Snoopy, Charlie and Sally refuse to Linus get help and wanted Lucy to help herself, seriously. After a depressing walk from places to places, she walks to the "help" apartment and seeks psychiatric help from a psychologist talking horse, to whom she tells her traumatic past, and the roots of her desire to inflict pain upon others since she felt an "unspeakable pain", that being getting spanked by the midwife when she was born. Her most notable victim was a frog, whom was violated, blown up, ground up by a tricycle wheel, and electrocuted. Upon learning that the frog wanted to be killed, Lucy decided to force him to continue living instead. She then goes on to reveal what exactly she did to Linus, which is never revealed to the audience. This horrifies the horse so much that he proceeds to assault Lucy, causing Lucy to go berserk. She beats and kills the horse, and bites off the hand of one of the asylum workers trying to capture her. After Lucy is hauled away, the frog visits the bloody scene, and attempts to kill himself with the horse's gun which turns out to be a 'BANG' gun that impales him, but causes him to continue living in even more pain than before. Cast *Eliza Schneider - Lucy, Sally, Liane van Pelt *John Kricfalusi - Dr. Mr. Horse, Snoopy, Frog, Rocko van Pelt *Matt Stone - Charlie, Lucy and Linus' uncle *Trey Parker - Linus *June Foray - Lucy and Linus' aunt Transcript /Transcript Quotes Deleted (and later remade) Beginning *"(to Linus) You idiot! Life Sucks!" - Lucy. *"(after Lucy ends telling him the Children's Crusade story) No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOO! *he begins crying; which Lucy gets angred and slap him; he then begins crying hysterically, which Snoopy, Charlie and Sally came to confort him, he then turns to Lucy* You..... MONSTER!!! How can you say..... those horrible things..... to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!? *continues to cry, mumbles* You fucking bitch!" - Linus. Final Version *"*crying hysterically* You..... MONSTER!!! How can you say..... those horrible things..... to MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!? *continues to cry, mumbles* You fucking bitch!" - Linus. *"I'm sorry, Linus. I don't know why I do these things to you! I'm just a....PIG!! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!" - Lucy. *"Don't you touch me! You BEAST! Forgive me?! Words, empty words! That's all they are! No, not THIS time! You've gone too far this time, Lucy! *crying hysterically*" - Linus. *"Linus is alright, Lucy. This is the worst thing you had made, after you tried to kill Kenny's siblings" - Snoppy. *"(to Linus) Don't cry, old pal" - Charlie. *"(to Linus) Charlie is alright, my sweet babboo. You don't cry" - Sally. *"I know I'm insane, guys. I know I can't control my violent errors. But this time I'll do something about it. I'll seek help. I'll do it for Linus" - Lucy. *"For him? Ah, no. Don't do it for him" - Snoopy. *"That's right. Don't do it for him" - Charlie. *"Yes, you daughter of a bitch. Do it..." - Sally. *"FOR YOURSELF!" - Snoopy, Charlie and Sally. *"I'm a terrible person, doc. I'm mean to everybody and I'm especially mean to those who love me the most. I've got issues! But I'm not crazy or anything!" - Lucy. *"Of course not. Let's just calm down. It's perfectly normal to be nervous talking to a professional. Now relax and we'll see just how sick you really are, shall we? Let's see... First off, tell me your first memory" - Dr. Mr. Horse. *"My first memory, for a long time. It was dark! And suddenly a little ray of light appeared, and the person who was waiting behind the light was... a horrible man!" - Lucy. *"What are you waiting for? Do it! Come on! I dare ya! Finish the job, you bitch!" - Frog. *"Wait a minute. You want me to kill you?" - Lucy. *"YEEEESSSS!" - Frog. *"Why?" - Lucy. *"I can't stand it anymore. You've hurt me during these years. And if you kill me now, the pain will be over. Haven't I suffered enough?" - Frog. *"Wake up and kill me, bitch! Get up, you bastard! You've got to finish the job! Don't send me home to my wife and kids like this! *Lucy gets up and close the curtain* Hey, what are you doing? For the love of Jesus, finish me off! You bastardly daughter of a bitch!" - Frog. *"Lucille van Pelt! Your uncle and I want to have a little chat with you!" - Rocko van Pelt. *"Lucy, have you wacked that poor frog?" - Lucy and Linus' uncle. *"Look at the adults when they're talking to you! (he turns Lucy's head and points to the Frog) IS THAT YOUR WORK?!" - Rocko van Pelt. *"Listen up, Lucy. Torturing that frog was wrong, but the deed is done now and there's only one thing left to do. You have to finish him off" - Lucy and Linus' uncle. *"(gasps) What are you doing?!? Giving a gun to a little girl!" - Lucy and Linus' aunt. *"No one can say we didn't raise our niece right" - Lucy and Linus' uncle. *"You're not gonna kill me?" - Frog. *"Does it still hurt?" - Lucy. *"Oh God yes! My every nerve is on fire!" - Frog. *"Have a wonderful life!" - Lucy. *"That was the last time I saw that frog and then everything was confusing. Well, two weeks later, Linus and I met Charlie and Sally and this stupid dog, Snoopy too. I remember the first time I hit Linus at that age. I hardly felt it ... So I hit him more! Louder! But he didn't faint!" - Lucy. *"Okay. Tell me more about your brother, Linus. I think maybe he could be the reason you're here" - Dr. Mr. House. *"Lately, I've been hitting Linus and my friends without mercy and today I did something... Oh no! I don't want to talk about it!" - Lucy. *"Why? What was it?" - Dr. Mr. Horse. *"IT'S VERY HORRIBLE TO TELL IT!" - Lucy. *"Come on, tell me. That's what you came for. What did you do to Linus?" -Dr. Mr. Horse. *"Well, Doctor. I feel much better now that I got that off my chest. Tell me, what do you think is wrong with me?" - Lucy. *"So, you want to know what's wrong with you? You really want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong with you. *he hits Lucy in her face and changes his personality to a very violent and panicked reaction* YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! That's what's wrong with you!" - Dr. Mr. Horse. *"Crazy?" - Lucy. *"That's right! You need to be locked up in an asylum! Or in jail! Away from decent normal people! What kind of a lunatic are you?! Do you just walk up to strangers on the street and tell them Hey, mister? Want to hear some sick stories about my twisted youth??!" - Dr. Mr. Horse. *"I don't understand. I came to you for help! I beared my soul to you. I told you all my darkest secrets. And now you tell me I'm crazy? WHAT KIND OF A PSYCHOLOGIST ARE YOU?!" - Lucy. *"Psychologist?! Are you nuts? I'm a horse! You evil and crazy bitch! I'm going to beat the living hell out of you!" - Dr. Mr. Horse. Production Development This episode was originally written as a Ren and Stimpy episode during the original run of said show, and was at first rejected by Nickelodeon executives. It was originally intended to run for 28 minutes, but Parker and Stone cut about at least 6 minutes worth of material out and were later released as part of the bonus features as "deleted scenes". Theme Cultural references Reception This episode had strong negative reviews from critics, due to the extremely bloody fight at the end of the episode and Linus being hysterically upset after what Lucy had done to him. One of the critics stated that this episode felt like the Betty Boop short Minnie the Moocher at the beginning where Betty is being harshly yelled at by her old-world immigrant Jewish parents for not eating her dinner, but sadly it wasn't. After seeing the episode during its premiere, some fans of the show refused to watch it again and pretended that this episode never existed, but many fans who liked it remaining seeing it on reruns and home video releases. Home release "Lucy Seeks Help", along with the fifteen other episodes from The Complete Seventh Season, were released on a three-disc DVD set in the United States on March 21, 2006. The sets included brief audio commentaries by Parker and Stone for each episode. IGN gave the season an 8/10 Trivia *Snoopy, Charlie, Sally and Linus only appeared at the beginning, and they were mentioned by Lucy while she talked with the talking horse. *Kricfalusi himself confirmed the horse from the episode is really Mr. Horse from Ren and Stimpy. **Mr. Horse has always been a deadpan snarker, and keeps that attitude for most of the episode, even when Lucy is describing the horrific acts she had done. It isn't until when Lucy whispers to Mr. Horse about what she did to Linus that causes Mr. Horse to flip out and start beating the crap out of Lucy. *The episode has an extended flashback of Lucy torturing a frog in grotesque ways: first shoving firecrackers up its butt, then running it over with her tricycle, hooking it up to a car battery, and finally mutilating it with a chainsaw. After all that, Lucy refuses to kill the frog, and we see that the frog is still alive, living in horrible agony. *Originally, the episode was going to begin with Linus happily taking care of his garden, when Lucy comes in and tells him that life sucks. Linus disagrees with her, so Lucy takes his blanket away and tells him that his garden is full of insects killing each other, much to his horror. She then tells him, Charlie and Sally the story of Children's Crusade, in which thousands of children went marching to the Holy Lands in order to reclaim it, but ended up as dead from the elements, or were sold into slavery once they arrived, which Linus started crying, saying to Lucy that she is a monster and a bitch. However, the scene, despite being animated, was removed, leaving only the part where Linus cries after what Lucy had done to him, which it is never stated what Lucy had done. However, a complete animated version of the deleted beginning is shown in The Complete Seventh Season DVD set. *Lucy and Linus' aunt is portrayed by veteran voice actress June Foray. *This episode was pulled from British television after its initial broadcast on BBC Two. **British viewers were unsatisified with both the episode's beginning and ending. *A few poses scenes didn't feel Spümco-ish during the making of the episode. This was due to Larry Leichliter directing the animation for the Peanuts characters of the episode. However, Bob Jaques had already directed the animation and Kricfalusi had already staged poses for Mr. Horse and the Frog, in which they retained the Spümco-ish poses. This is one of the fewer episodes to have personality animation direction in the same manner as Disney. Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alternate Reality